The Kirigakure Uprising
The Kirigakure Uprising ''(暴動の霧隠れ,Kirigakure no Bōdō) is an event in tsuyameki's (dA) fanfiction "Bloodstained", based on the canon events in the history of Kirigakure, where Momochi Zabuza attempted to assassinate the Mizukage. The Uprising lasted for a few months. It was an armed fight against Yagura's loyalists and Kirigakure's army, organized by the Shiroibara Army (SA) as part of the "Bolt" mission, aided by more official structures such as Konoha's government. It was aimed military against the troops loyal to Yagura, but inside it was targeting Yagura directly. The leadership of SA hoped to free the village before the supplies from Konoha arrived, hoping to get the attention of other Great Nations, and attracting their aids, which would help to eliminate any remaining Yagura-loyalist strongholds and batallions. The uprising failed, and Yagura's forces, returing from battles to fight against Land of Wave's mercenaries, headed back to Kirigakure. At this point Konoha withheld all its aids, while remianing undiscovered as an ally to the rebels, not wanting to provoke an international conflict. The supplies sent by them did not make much of a difference to the wage of the battles. This caused the poorly-armed SA troops to fight Yagura's professional soldiers for some 60 days, until they surrendered. During the fights SA's leadership mangaged to remain anonymous, until the night of the assassination, when Mei Terumi warned Yagura about SA's "Midnight" section's plans, as well as about who is behind the plot. Because of this, the defences at Yagura's residence have been increased to the point where the assassination squad was overpowered. The decision for Uprising outbreak SA was originally formed after "Midnight" joined their forces with another rebellion group. They were both against Yagura's bloody regime and poverty in the country. Plans for the uprising took some 2 years to complete, during which the political situation of Land of Water has been changing. At the beginning of the plans the country had full control over the Land of Waves, with Yagura's troops occupying the area and controlling all trade, which helped Land of Water to be more independent on supplies. *Situation with land of Waves was bad, and furthermore because of covert activities Kumogakure has put themselves in financial strain, thus no longer being able to import things from and to the Land of Waves and Water. People are starving, and it began to seem like Yagura’s regime is at the edge of a fall. Sometime in summer that year a small group of guirella rebels attempted to kill the Mizukage, but failed and was executed. Kirigakure’s troops began to withdraw from the Land of Waves, being pushed back by heavy mercenaries financed by local businessmen such as Gato , as they saw potential in having the country freed (although would later turn out to be terrorizing the country) and also by families in the area. The capital city of the Land of Water began to panic, as the withdrawn troops of Yagura began to close in to the city. Most of the officials have been evacuated to rular areas in fear of revolutionary activities and protests/riots. Many prisoners were either executed or moved to units far away from the capital to avoid any disturbance. *Yagura ordered all men and women between the ages of 17 and 65 to report for duty to build up defenses at the seashore. His excuse was fear of the mercenaries in the land of Waves, however Reira and Kyosuke quickly realized that it was nothing but an attempt to eliminate and weaken the most active element of the society- if they were tired and wounded from work, the possibility of a revolution was much weaker. The two decided that they must revolt immediately, but the Mizukage's orderes were recalled the next day for reasons unknown. The same evening a reply for the letter from the SA to Konoha and Suna came in. SA wrote to the two, asking for permit for asylum for the civilis in case the revolution would fail, and also for any aid they can possibly send. Signed by the Kages themselves, they both informed the SA that Kirigakure’s citizens cannot count on any help from them, should they choose to revolt, however any civilian that will make their own way to the border of their countries will be welcomed and taken care of. Konoha offered to deliver weaponery in small batches by air if it would be deemed safe. The next day in the afternoon SA's heads met to discuss what will happen. They remained in Kyosuke Hazegawa's residences until late evening. Kirigakure’s people began to hear the artillery of the battle on the seashore of the country as the mercenaries kept on fighting remaining Yagura loyalist in the land of Waves. However, no decision was made during this meeting about starting the revolution. Tadashi ordered only to keep up the state of alert and to be ready for outburst anytime, until more information about the situation at the sea is available- they needed to know how many men does Yagura have there, in case they’d be pulled back into the village. The next meeting was held the night after. An hour before the meeting Nyo "Suiren" Moto appeared at Hazegawa’s residence, informing Kyosuke, Hachiro and Tadashi (the three leaders) , that Wave’s mercenary troops have officially freed the Land of Waves and surrounding islands, and have been seen at the channel passing through the Land of Water. Under Tadashi’s pressure Kyosuke ordered the uprising to begin the next day at dawn. Reira arrived some two hours after the order was sent out, however by that time Hachiro and Tadashi were already gone. She made Kyosuke realize that the military situation was getting much more complicated right now- the panic between Yagura’s troops was tamed, and the artillery battle was going on full-scale closer to the shore- more troops could come back any time, but more importantly it was blocking air routes for any aids Konoha might send. It became clear that the supplies might not be arriving as fast as they had previously predicted. However Kyosuke decided that it was already too late to pull back without making the whole structure of the Uprising Army panic and potentially expose them completely. He believed that everyone already sent out the orders to their groups. However, because of the police hour, most of the orders did not get to the rebels until the next day. Shiroibara troops The Shirobara Army was divided into three main groups. Midnight was the head behind political and organizational aspects of the revolt, while Bladestorm and South were fighting unit. Midnight 17 people in total: 8 intelligence, 2 medics, 7 fighters '''Kyosuke Hazegawa "Tsubaki"'- official leader, founder of the army. Responsible for moral boosting, general leadership and order set-outs. Scholar, successor to the Hazegawa clan. Reira Koyama "Xai"- Kyosuke's advisor. Governmental official responsible for tracking all mission and troup information, her role in the uprising involved finiding new members, organizing the plans and collecting any materials needed from administration. Grand daughter of traitor executed for attempting to kill the Mizukage years previously. Nyo Moto "Suiren"- a low-ranking shinobi, responsible for running errands and reporting on tactical situations in different locations. Zabuza Momochi "Yori"-member of Mist's Seven Swordsman, favoured fighter of the government. He held the main role in "Bolt" operation. Bladestorm Counting around 300-400 volunteers, it's the main fighting unit. It consisted mainly of shinobi, however some civils joined too. During the uprising their mission was to reduce military's numbers and create a diversion for Midnight to carry out their part. Tadashi Naoko "Katsuo"- veteran shinobi responsible for all fighting activities. Mei Terumi "Izumi"- one of Bladestorm's main weapons with her double kekkei-genkai. South Originally "Subara" group, it was another squad similar to Midnight, consisting mainly of inexperiences guirella-style shinobi. Events of the Uprising The Uprising began with the armed forces of the SA exposing themselves as anarchist fighters to Yagura's military at 5pm (coded "The One Hour"). Reira and Tadashi hoped to begin by a general full-out offensive by Bladestorm for the first 4 days, then fighting to hold out and secure some areas for a month, and then finally defending until the armies would get either taken down by Wave's merceneries, who would eventually close into the land completely, or Yagura was executed. The plan was worked by Reira, with Tadashi's guidence. She believed that the SA will be able to hold out with the fresh areas for 2-3 days, and should things go wrong, can stand at maxiumum 2 weeks, if Konoha sent them supplies. During this period Yagura's activity would be controlled and "Bolt" would be carried out. However the fights lasted for over 50 days. The One Hour At 5pm a few members of the SA casually walked up to the military checkpoint in Kirigakure and declared a civil war on them, after which all shinobi basis in the village were attacked by squads. Because of the delays in delivery of the orders earlier, many of the rebels were missing- in some areas more than a half, which in turn slowed down mobilization of weapons. out of Bladestorm's 400 rebels, only some 260 turned up to their posts on time. The lack of heavy artillery made attacking the buildings extremelly difficult, as the shinobi had to depend only on either physically going into the building, or on their long-distance fighters. By the end of the day only a few of the original targets have been visibly touched by the SA, including some food storages, watchtowers and some cultural objects. They did not manage to get an impact on the command centre, any officials' residences, post offices, communication centres or stations. Prisons, schools and few bunkers remained in the military hands. SA lost about 30 soldiers and large amounts of weapons, many of the squads ended up being broken completely or partially. The defense period Due to the failure of the first day the SA found itself in a difficult spot. However there were two main benefits- firstly, Yagura's troops acted neutrally and did not launch any offensives, saving their supplies and strength for the incoming mercenaries from the Land of Waves, and secondly the huge enthusiasm from the citizens of Kirigakure. On the first and second nights civilians helped to set up baricades and opened their homes to the anarchists for rest and food. For the next days the SA fought widely throughout the capital, victorious in many of the incidents, which brought many new territorries and let the defenses rest a little. They have managed to take control of the Academy, which allowed them to train any volunteers more easliy and accessed some weaponary. On the 3rd and 4th days Yagura's forces used heavy artillery against the anarchists. By this time first packages from Konoha arrived, carrying mostly explosives and long-range weapons, which allowed SA to push the military back slightly. Bladestorm managed to get a hold of one of the prisons where political convicts were being held, freeing some 400 men. First falls Yagura's first reaction when the news of the uprising arrives was to order smoke bombs to be spread all over the city, as well as setting many houses on fire in hopes of making the rebels withdraw because of the poor conditions. However it soon turned out that this order was impossible to carry out, as civilian evacuation was not an option due to the war in the Land of Waves, and many official buildings being in control of the SA. The breakout wasn't much of a surprise to the Mizukage in terms of it happening, however the scale of the operation was seen as dangerous. He ordered all the troops that can be withdrawn from areas which are not currently fighting to crush the rebellion. The forces appeared in the village 20 days after the outbreak, and were ordered to take back any governmental buildings within their reach. 3 days later in the early hours the same troops stormed the civil barricades, mass-murdering many non-fighting citizens on the way. This however only enraged the rebellion even more, causing their determination to raise drastically. Eventhough the next day one of the squads managed to take back a small residential area, it wasn't until 5 days later that they managed to secure it completely. The final battle for the basic defense was securing the graveyards. The SA commander holding the position did not withdraw at first, hoping that Tadashi will allow his troops to retreat into the nearby woods- saving many of the child and teenage fighters in his squad. However Tadashi did not allow the fallback- the squad was being attacked from three sides, and thus forced to escape through the main streets of the city, which caused more than half of them to be killed on the way to the next secured area. The fully-secured eastern district was guarded by mere 60 fighters. However, the first fights showed already that by storming this area the troops have minimal physical value. Also, many of the volunteers who joined after the uprising began turned out to be more interested in rapes, ravaging abandoned homes and alcohol, which caused a complete pause for a week. It wasn't until one of the nights that they decided to withdraw slightly, causing further loses to the buildings. The area in which they stayed remained under SA control until the last days of the uprising. Fight for access to the seashore After the fall of parts of east district, Yagura's generals decided that they must at all costs secure the seashore in order to allow the additional troops from the Land of Waves to come back in, and also fearing the mercenaries who could strengthen their offenses at any time. On the very same day the watch towers of the seashore began to be heavily attacked by the military long-distance. The rebels replied by setting several buildings on fire, using the directions of the wind, to blind the offenders. However only after 2 days they were forced to withdraw back into the east district. Yagura's general described that "the rebels fought with so much determination we had to rip the land away from them meter by meter". At the same time the military attacked the remaining central district areas. The fights lasted for some 6 days, but they remained in SA's control. They began to wonder how do the SA soldier swap out between the east and central districts so fast, unknowing that the rebels use the sewers. However the anarchists were sure that the central areas will fall sooner or later. They sent out delegates, proposing a capitulation. Meanwhile the leaders recieved letters from Konoha, informing them that further supplies will be sent within 3 days, however the next morning sounds of explosions and fighting could be heard coming from the shore of Land of Waves, meaning that the mercenaries pushed Yagura's forces all the way back up to the sea, thus the delegates were told to cancel the talks. Within few hours events at the west end of Kirigakure changed the situation dramatically. The mercenaries of Land of Waves began to prepare for a complete storming of the capital of Water when they heard of the rebellion thanks to the Hokage's anonymous information to them. After 2 weeks they began the offensive at the sea, which woke up new hopes for the struggling SA. However they needed to hold out their positons until the mercenaries arrived. The main battles now engaged at the area of the port. However, soon it turned out that the mercenary offensive wasn't at all an attack, but mere test, sending only a few small squads out to the sea to assess the situation. The mercenaries were sent around the main routes and into the capital directly, giving the SA additional 100 men. They did not provide anything else, as they were being paid for the job and had no personal feelings for the situation. SA attempted only one full-on offensive for the seashore, during which they lost 89 of their 800 strong rebellion, leaving many wounded. The buildings secured around the shore were defended for 2 weeks until the fall, which cut off the central district from the seashore. Soon, due to the lack of aid from outside and obvious supremacy of the enemy, the SA evacuated from the position completely. By next week only some 2 houses in the central distric remained in the anarchist posession. The Stormblade unit was completely drained morally and physically, lacking weapons, food, medicine and even water. They began to plan evacuation of the women and children out of the Land of Water, however it turned out that they will not be able to do it in one go, as they did not have enough resources to get them all across. It was decided that a group of 20 will be snuk into the main port at night, however only 5 managed to survive and get across the channel, the rest was caught by the military. The next day the central district was defeated completely, the arrested rebels executed. The final fall and operation "Bolt" Before the final hit on the eastern district Yagura's generals decided to take down the western remaining strongholds first, as the area was much weaker. It became obvious that if the SA is to succeed, the only is to finally assassinate the Mizukage, especially since their guard is down as they are confident in winning. The same night the main people of each group collected together in order to discuss the final steps. However, after Mei, who already was demoralized and tired of the fight as a lot of strain was put onto her, decided to stomp the plan down after becoming enraged due to a personal situation with Zabuza. On the same evening all contact with the west points has been lost, and not being able to see the sense in further fighting some troops were sent there through the sewers to bring back the missing men, however all the exits were guarded and anybody who came above the ground was immediately arrested. Yagura's forces gassed the sewers some hours later. Civils in the western district surrendered to the military, and were granted 'mercy' by the Mizukage. During the night Zabuza and his squad attempted to carry out the Bolt operation, however failed, as the guards were prepared for the attack and thus easily countered the storm. This was the official end of the Kirigakure Uprising. Konoha aids The Hokage wanted to aid the rebels as much as possible, however at all costs avoiding dicrect involvment or being discovered. They have dropped many supplies such as weapons and food when they could, but refused any aid further than granting asylum to those who can make it to the Fire Country's border on their own. They managed to remain anonymous during the civil war, however were honoured for their actions after Mei became the Mizukage. Civili life during the uprising Most of the civilians were able to continue their lives in somewhat peace during the uprising, if they were away from the areas of fights. Most of the governmental officials were able to freely move between areas and troops, in order to maintain communication between the rivaling sides, which allowed most of the intelligence troops to remain safe and not be seen as a conspirator until the last days. The most basic things were available to the non-fighting civilians from governmetal supplies, and they were advised to remain indoors at all times. The aftermath When the assasination attempt failed Zabuza and rest of the squad fled the village immediately, hoping to come back after a year or two with strong forces of mercenaries. Because the leadership has apparently not been revealed yet, it was decided that it would be best for the intelligence to remain in the village to avoid raising suspicion on other members of the SA. On the night of the assassination the guards searched the houses of all people associated with Zabuza, but because Reira and Kyosuke acted at loyalists to the Mizukage and were considered officials, they did not raise suspicions during the Uprising were left in peace. However, after 2 days both of them, in addition to 6 others, were all arrested and put under torture for information, after which they were publicly executed. Three years later Yagura suddenly died of unknown reasons, and was found with the Three-tails extracted. The government was now free, no longer controlled by the jinchuriki and chose Mei Terumi as the new Mizukage, believeing that her hard work during the uprising was a worthy act. Her treason was considered an act of loyalty to the government and honesty by the elders. Category:FINAL